


Оргазм для андроида

by BillieBlueSea



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:58:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18587062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BillieBlueSea/pseuds/BillieBlueSea
Summary: Дело в том, что когда Гэвин иррационально вмазался в андроида, и когда Коннор это просек еще раньше Гэвина и просто заткнул поцелуем во время очередной перепалки, никто из них не учел, что Коннор вообще-то нифига для отношений не предназначен.





	Оргазм для андроида

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Анькина Фантазия

День на работе был невыносимым. Тянулся бесконечно долго, как дорожная пробка в час пик. Гэвин пытался сосредоточиться на работе, но мысли все время крутились вокруг одного конкретного андроида. Гэвин раздражался и глушил кофе, возвращаясь к делам.  
За ночь ограбили еще три банкомата. Они за этой бандой всю неделю гонялись, а сегодня утром Коннор получил наводку от своих. На задержание взяли Хэнка и Чен. Точнее, Коннор взял. Гэвин бы предпочел ехать вдвоем. Уже в машине Коннор понял, какая это была плохая идея, потому что от воздуха между Хэнком и Гэвином можно было подкуривать, и только присутствие Тины сдерживало их от очередной ругани и оскорблений друг друга. Хэнк все еще не одобрял выбор Коннора и не считал нужным это скрывать. Гэвин каждый раз велся на это, как бык на красную тряпку, начинал огрызаться и злорадствовать. Коннору хотелось, чтобы эти двое наконец-то поладили. Тине хотелось в отпуск. У нее уже были забронированы отель и два билета до Гонолулу для нее и ее бойфренда, но надо было еще закрыть эту проклятую неделю.  
Банда хакеров, как оказалось, состояла из троих придурков, которых выгнали из МИТ то ли за прогулы, то ли за пьяные оргии, то ли за спизженные билеты на экзамен.  
Удивительно, но чуваки ухитрились создать вирус, позволяющий хакнуть андроидов простых бытовых моделей и управлять ими дистанционно. С помощью андроидов они обчистили не один банкомат. Полиции пришлось порядком побегать за ними по всему Детройту, потому что вирус изолировал андроидов от общей сети, их нельзя было отследить и перехватить. Но как любые дилетанты, прокололось эти дятлы очень тупо — на жадности. На третьем банкомате хакнутого андроида уже заприметили девианты и сразу слили все Коннору.  
Брали с поличным. Самый сообразительный попытался уничтожить все данные, когда нагрянул наряд, но Коннор подключился к их железу еще до начала штурма. Самый борзый начал отстреливаться из окна. Хэнк едва успел укрыться за мусорным баком, Тина — за капотом. Гэвин поймал за пиджак Коннора, который уже кинулся вытаскивать Хэнка, и после короткой борьбы выпихнул с другой стороны машины. Пока Андерсон и Чен отвлекали на себя внимание, отстреливаясь в ответ, Гэвин с Коннором, укрывшись за зеленой изгородью, обошли дом с другой стороны и вошли через заднюю дверь. Долбоебов взяли живыми. С деньгами, оборудованием и одной несчастной пушкой на троих, которая возможные восемь лет за мошенничество превратила в пятнашку за организованную преступность, вооруженное нападение на полицейских и сопротивление при задержании.  
Гэвин с Тиной забрали неудачников оформляться в участке, Коннор с Хэнком остались на месте собирать и регистрировать улики.  
Рид не любил оставлять Коннора одного с Хэнком. Ему все время казалось, что Андерсон при каждом удобном случае начинает заливать, что хорошим андроидам, типа Коннора, не стоит связываться с кусками говна, типа Гэвина. И, на самом деле, ему это не казалось.  
Гэвин старался отвлечься на работу: оформил этих кретинов, выпил очередной кофе вместо обеда, пообщался с несколькими свидетелями, которых вызвали по другому делу, и вот уже полчаса сидел за компом, пытаясь составить отчет. Отчет не двигался дальше «шапки». Рид поглядывал на часы, ожидая возвращения Коннора, а мысли возвращались к маленькой коробке в его столе.  
Утром курьер успел поймать их фактически на выходе. Коннор уже ждал его у машины, Гэвин доедал на ходу тост и искал по всем карманам ключи. Когда он наконец научится класть вещи на место? Курьер замахал детективу с противоположного конца улицы, давая знак подождать, и чуть не сбил велосипедиста, пока пересекал дорогу. Слегка запыхавшись, подбежал к Риду, вручил плоскую коробочку и попросил поставить электронную подпись в планшете. Гэвин мысленно выматерился и спрятал коробку во внутренний карман куртки — он не хотел, чтобы Коннор ее видел, но было поздно.  
— Тебе посылка? — спросил Коннор, когда они наконец-то сели в машину и выехали на дорогу.  
Коннор перестал обращаться к нему «детектив» после первого поцелуя полтора месяца назад.  
— Угу, — делая вид, что страшно сосредоточен на дороге, ответил Гэвин и включил радио.  
Коннор подозрительно прищурился, подмигивая желтым диодом — анализировал. Он уже прекрасно знал, что Гэвин включает радио, когда не хочет говорить. Еще пара минут ушла на то, чтобы прикинуть, что уровень близости в их отношениях вполне допускает ненавязчиво поинтересоваться о содержимом посылки. Несмотря на то, что Гэвин не хочет говорить. Но ведь они уже три недели живут вместе. Коннор успел сделать двенадцать минетов, приготовить пять завтраков и шесть ужинов, один раз загрузить холодильник овощами, несмотря на протесты, и три раза закинуть вещи в стирку. Поцелуи и чашки кофе — не подсчитано. В общем, все это давало Коннору основания полагать, что личные вопросы вполне уместны. Поэтому он прикрутил радио и спросил:  
— А что там?  
Гэвин вдруг довольно ухмыльнулся:  
— Потом узнаешь, — и выкрутил радио обратно. Диджей как раз докладывал обстановку на дорогах: все забито, смиритесь и купите уже велик.  
Но потом на работе завертелось, и было уже не до этого. Пока Коннор на другом конце города пересчитывал наличку в трех мешках, Гэвин маялся от нетерпения. В конечном итоге он плюнул на отчет, достал коробку из стола и распаковал. Содержимое выглядело скучновато. Шесть круглых электродов: три основных, три запасных. Один интегратор размером с пачку тик-така. Тюбик с биоклеем-проводником. Инструкция.  
Гэвина охватило сомнение, что вся эта хрень реально может сработать. Впрочем, он отвалил за нее две трети месячной зарплаты, так что если не сработает, он лично приедет в тот сраный секс-шоп, отыщет того консультанта, который уломал его по телефону на эту хреновину, и устроит ему такую бдсм-сессию, что тот месяц на жопке сидеть ровно не сможет.  
— Ну что вы, сэр, никакого подвоха, — заверял его консультант, когда, усомнившись в описании на сайте, Гэвин решил сделать звонок. — Прибор предельно прост в использовании. Всеми реакциями тела управляет мозг, прибор считывает показатели коры и передает в анализирующие центры вашего андроида. Поверьте, ваша техно-бэйба сможет ощущать все ваши реакции, будто свои собственные. Синхронный оргазм гарантирован. Только не пользуйтесь им слишком часто, есть побочки.  
— Какие еще побочки? — нахмурился Гэвин.  
— Ну, в частности, зависимость. Иногда девианты на эти ощущения подсаживаются похлеще, чем люди на красный лед.  
Ну вот это Гэвина вообще не остановило. Его-то «техно-бэйба» не сексбот какой-нибудь замшелый, а боевая прогрессивная модель, детектив, машина для убийства и ходячая лаборатория в одном комплекте — у него не может быть никаких зависимостей. Хотя мысль о том, что Коннор мог бы подсесть на него, как на иглу, приятно щекотала нервы и нежно чесала за ушком самолюбию.  
Гэвин уже по привычке закинул ноги на стол и собрался подробней ознакомиться с инструкцией, когда наконец-то вернулись Коннор с Андерсоном, с вещдоками в охапку.  
Рид тут же побросал все обратно в стол и подскочил им навстречу.  
— Давай я помогу, — Гэвин попытался забрать из рук Хэнка опечатанные ноутбуки, но тот не отдал.  
— Спасибо, не надо, — вежливо выплюнул Хэнк.  
— Иди на обед. Мы сами занесем барахло в хранилище, — настоял Гэвин, на которого нихрена не действуют уничтожающие взгляды.  
— Я не голоден, — Хэнк дернул железки обратно на себя.  
Они стояли посреди офиса, вцепившись в ноутбуки с разных сторон, а между ними замер Коннор с нервно мигающим желтым диодом и, судя по выражению лица, чувствовал себя совершенно по-дурацки.  
— Отдай сраные ноуты, Хэнк, — с расстановкой потребовал Гэвин.  
— Смотри не урони, блядь, — в тон ему ответил Андерсон и наконец-то отпустил. С Гэвином спорить самое гиблое дело. И он действительно хотел жрать.  
С другого конца офиса за своим столом осуждающе покачала головой Тина. Какое счастье, что она не будет видеть этих отбитых целых две недели. Но Гэвина мало интересовали окружающие. Он хотел скорее остаться с Коннором наедине, а в коридоре рядом с архивом не было камер. Рид удобней перехватил ноутбуки и пошел за напарником. Про Хэнка он забыл уже через минуту — его буквально распирало от нетерпения и предвкушения. Надо, конечно, дождаться конца рабочего дня, но он успел соскучиться и ничто не мешало ему хоть на пару минут зажать Коннора в углу.  
— В системе еще нет твоего отчета, я могу сейчас его сделать вместе со своим, — говорил Коннор, пока они спускались к хранилищу.  
— А? — переспросил Гэвин, он сейчас не сильно слушал Коннора, размышляя о своем. Впрочем, как обычно.  
Они зашли в комнату с вещдоками, и Коннор принялся пробивать улики по штрихкоду на терминале. Гэвин достал контейнер и налепил на него распечатку с данными по делу.  
— У тебя опять сахар в крови упал? — спросил Коннор, не отрываясь от процесса, передавая Гэвину ноутбуки и жесткие диски.  
— Чего? — не понял Рид.  
— Ты не обедал? — перевел Коннор.  
— Тебя ждал, — премило улыбнулся Гэвин. — Без тебя кусок в горло не лезет.  
— Это ты иронизируешь сейчас? — с сомнением уточнил Коннор, мигая желтым диодом.  
— Как же ты меня хорошо выучил!  
— О, я старался. У меня на тебя столько файлов! — не без гордости поделился Коннор, и Гэвин закатил глаза, потому что во второй раз иронию жестянка не просекла.  
Как только они закончили с вещдоками и вышли из хранилища, в коридоре Коннор оказался прижатым спиной к заблокировавшейся двери. Гэвин навалился на него всем весом, путаясь пальцами в мягких волосах и жадно выцеловывая синтетический рот. Коннор только колено между его ног подставил, чтобы удобней было, и полез руками под футболку, слегка проводя ногтями вдоль позвоночника. Знает ведь, как Гэвин это любит.  
Спустя несколько минут невнятного мычания и шороха одежды Рид отстранился, чтобы глотнуть воздуха, а то его уже явно не хватало. Коннор потерся носом о щетину на щеке и принялся вылизывать его ухо, слегка прихватывая зубами чувствительную мочку:  
— Я прикинул: вероятность в девяносто шесть процентов, что ты пошел сюда со мной именно ради этого.  
— А на что ты оставил целых четыре процента? — Гэвин постарался изобразить удивление. Удивляться сильно мешало крепкое бедро между ног и влажный прохладный язык, обхаживающий его ухо.  
— На то, что ты действительно хотел просто помочь, — отозвался Коннор почти шепотом.  
— Приятно знать, что я еще не окончательно рухнул в твоих глазах.  
— О, нет, это ты поднялся.  
— В смысле? — Гэвин возмущенно посмотрел на напарника.  
— Раньше я бы и одного процента на помощь от тебя не поставил, — честно ответил Коннор.  
— Ах ты, охуевшее ведро! — Гэвин вывернулся из его рук и одернул футболку. — Теперь я тебе не скажу, что в посылке. Мучайся.  
Это был запрещенный прием. Коннор был очень любопытен. Диод закрутился желтым.  
— Нет, стой. Ты не можешь так. Ты обещал сказать!  
Но Гэвин уже шагал прочь. Может, и зря он это ляпнул. Теперь его будут донимать весь оставшийся день.  
Коннор обогнал его на лестнице.  
— Там что-то для меня? — спросил он, пристально глядя Гэвину в лицо.  
Гэвин понял, что тот уже перешел в режим допроса, и демонстративно сжал губы, не собираясь отвечать, но андроид благополучно считал расширившиеся зрачки и скакнувший пульс.  
— Это подарок? — Коннор прямо изнутри засветился, отследив очередную рефлекторную реакцию.  
Черт бы побрал этот ходячий детектор лжи.  
— Подожди, — улыбка Коннора погасла так же стремительно, как и вспыхнула, — это же не такой подарок, как прошлый?  
— Бля, ты это еще долго вспоминать будешь?  
— Я ничего не забываю, Гэвин.  
Да, с предыдущим «подарком» не вышло. Это были электростимуляторы. Причем Гэвин не мелочился и прикупил довольно жесткую штуку в профессиональном бдсм-магазине. Эксперимент закончился тем, что Коннора закоротило так, что чуть пару плат не сожгло. Гэвин тогда за него испугался настолько, что глаз на нервной почве три дня еще дергался. Электростимуляторы были отправлены обратно в сексшоп. Рид не признавался, но чувствовал себя крайне виноватым, а Коннор сказал: «Притормози, Гэвин, пока мы оба живы».  
Гэвин действительно слегка притормозил, пока глаз дергаться не перестал, а потом продолжил поиски способа заставить Коннора кончить.  
Дело в том, что когда Гэвин иррационально вмазался в андроида, и когда Коннор это просек еще раньше Гэвина и просто заткнул поцелуем во время очередной перепалки, никто из них не учел, что Коннор вообще-то нифига для отношений не предназначен. Член у него был исключительно для того, чтобы в случае непредвиденных обстоятельств с него не ржали в мужской раздевалке. Конечно, он умел делать всякие невероятные штуки ртом и руками, но кончал от них только Гэвин. И Гэвина этот расклад вообще не устраивал.  
Не успели они съехаться, как у них начались конфликты на почве секса. Аргументы Коннора, что он получает невероятное моральное удовлетворение просто от того, что может доводить Гэвина до состояния полувменяемого мычащего животного, не были восприняты. Гэвин хотел, чтобы Коннору было хорошо. Коннор сказал, что ему хорошо, когда Гэвин не орет и не пытается его сломать. Гэвин еще раз извинился за случай, когда вытащил из него тириумный насос, попытался отыметь пальцами в разъем и резонно заметил, что Коннору просто не с чем сравнивать.  
Уровень стресса Коннора неумолимо рос, идея завести романтические отношения подобно людям уже не казалась ему такой блестящей. Надо было слушать Хэнка. Хэнк говорил: «Это дерьмовая идея, сынок». «Люди этим страдают исключительно из-за гормонов и примитивных инстинктов, — говорил Хэнк, — но ты совершенная машина, чистая, непогрешимая, с абсолютным интеллектом, нахрена оно тебе надо». Фигня заключалась в том, что Коннор не хотел быть машиной, а рядом с Гэвином абсолютный интеллект накрывался программным сбоем, ибо перед первобытным хаосом логика бессильна.  
В общем, к концу рабочего дня Коннор несколько десятков раз проанализировал ситуацию и возможные исходы. Уже имеющийся опыт в ста процентах вариантов утверждал, что будет лучше свалить на ночь к Хэнку. Или к Маркусу. Или вообще в Канаду. Навсегда.  
Но потом подошел уже порядком подуставший Гэвин, плюхнулся задницей на его стол, слегка пнул ногой в колено и, как-то по-домашнему улыбнувшись, сказал:  
— Ну что, консерва, поехали домой?  
Системный сбой.

Гэвин об аналитических метаниях Коннора ничего не знал и до дома еле дотерпел. Там он первым делом бросился в душ, потому что если у Коннора не было брезгливости по определению, у Гэвина ее хватало на двоих.  
Предвкушение настолько будоражило сознание, что Гэвин едва сдержался, чтобы не вздрочнуть, стоя под горячим напором. Но он твердо решил, что если эта хреновина действительно сработает, то Коннору должен достаться максимум ощущений. Так что из ванны он вышел уже слегка возбужденный и с болезненно тянущими яйцами.  
Гэвин не заморачивался с тем, чтобы накинуть на себя хотя бы халат, он абсолютно не стеснялся Коннора, хотя обычно не был склонен к тому, чтобы демонстрировать себя. Он твердо знал, что у Коннора нет стыда. И предрассудков тоже нет. Коннору вообще без разницы, как выглядит человек. Будь Гэвин худым или толстым, горбатым или волосатым как орангутанг, кривоногим или с заячьей губой — это не играло бы никакой роли. Поэтому с Коннором Гэвин чувствовал себя еще непринужденнее, чем наедине с самим собой. Не имея навязанных стереотипов и инстинкта размножения Коннора всегда интересовала исключительно личность, а не внешность. Правда, иногда Гэвину было непонятно, почему Коннор выбрал именно его, а не того же Андерсона, например. В минуты самобичевания Рид готов был признать, что он тот еще мудак, его часто заносит, у него бывают проблемы с самоконтролем и намного более терпеливый и уравновешенный Хэнк для Коннора был бы всяко лучше. Тем более, старик был еще очень ничего и даже пить бросил. Но поднимать эту тему открыто с Коннором он никак не решался, да и ненадолго хватало его собственной самокритики.  
Коннор резал салат, когда Гэвин подошел к нему в чем мать родила, забрал из рук нож и усадил на стул.  
— Сканируй, — велел Гэвин и положил перед Коннором раскрытую коробку из сексшопа.  
— Гэвин, может, не надо? — попытался воззвать к здравому рассудку Коннор.  
— Коннор, я больше не буду тыкать тебя проводочками. Просканируй и скажи мне, что это.  
Коннор посмотрел на голого и решительного Гэвина, на полувставший член, и пожалел, что не свалил в Канаду.  
— По функционалу похоже на компактный электроэнцефалограф… Подожди, — диод светился желтым, Коннор рыл сеть. — Так, это же… Гэвин, это новая и не проверенная технология!  
— Значит нам предстоит проверить, — усмехнулся Гэвин.  
— Это закончится очередной катастрофой. Ты читал отзывы?  
— Нет, — Рид сел на соседний стул и принялся приклеивать на себя чипы: по одному на виски и еще один на шею у основания черепа. — Синхронизируйся.  
— Мы не будем этого делать, — решительно заявил Коннор, отодвигая от себя коробку.  
— Сколько негативных отзывов?  
— Тридцать два процента…  
— Не так и много. Ты просканировал его? Прибор исправен?  
— Да, но…  
— Значит синхронизируйся.  
— Да блядь же ж, Гэвин! — о, точно так же Хэнк все время говорил, с теми же интонациями. Гэвин даже растрогался. — Почему ты просто не можешь принять меня таким, какой я есть? Я андроид, углепластиковое бревно, я не рассчитан на секс без радикальных изменений в моей конфигурации. Мне вообще не нужен секс, но я не против удовлетворять тебя. Мне просто нравится когда мы вместе. Почему мы не можем сойтись на этом и жить дальше?!  
Гэвин решительно поднялся со стула, вклинился между колен Коннора и не очень ласково приподнял его голову за подбородок, вынуждая смотреть на себя снизу вверх.  
— Потому что, дорогое бревно, я не встречал ни одного человека, который бы так отчаянно стремился быть человеком, как ты, Коннор. Ты научился двигаться как человек, говорить как человек, ты освоил сарказм и иронию и даже иногда смешно шутишь, хотя все это тебе не всралось для отменного выполнения своих основных функций. Ты готовишь еду, просто потому что любишь готовить, и постоянно снимаешь пробы. Ты делаешь вид, что спишь ночью, и у тебя даже есть пижама, хотя тебе не нужен сон. Ты берешь выходные, хотя ты не устаешь. Ты ставишь перед собой пустую кружку, когда я ем. Ты любишь листать сраные бумажные книги и слушать пластинки. Коннор, даже Хэнк предпочитает электронку! Ты никогда не снимаешь скин без нужды. Ты не используешь по отношению к себе слова «поломка» и «деактивация», ты говоришь «травма» и «смерть». Я могу продолжать этот список еще, наверное, час, не затыкаясь, так что не надо мне тут пиздеть, что я не принимаю тебя таким, какой ты есть. Но дело не в том, что я хочу сделать тебя человеком — все люди, с которыми мне до сих пор доводилось встречаться, были теми еще кусками дерьма — а в том, что я хочу разделить с тобой все человеческое, что только смогу. И секс — основополагающая человеческой жизни, чтобы там не пиздели моралисты и святоши, так что я не успокоюсь, пока ты не узнаешь, каково это на самом деле — быть живым, — на последних словах Гэвин уже довольно требовательно оглаживал приоткрытые губы Коннора, проникая в рот пальцами, второй рукой поглаживал взбесившийся желтый диод, словно пытался успокоить. — Короче, детка, у тебя два варианта: либо смириться и синхронизироваться с этой хуйней, либо встать и съехать обратно к Хэнку, потому что я не отъебусь.  
Коннор пару раз моргнул, потом протянул руку и включил интегратор.  
— Умница, — у Гэвина аж голова закружилась, когда он понял, что, несмотря на все сопротивление, Коннор выбрал первый вариант. Потому что, честно говоря, он не представлял, что бы стал делать, если бы тот действительно в целях самосохранения решил свалить обратно к Андерсону.  
— Есть, — отозвался Коннор, возвращая Гэвина к реальности.  
— Хорошо, — Гэвин погладил его по волосам, с удовольствием пропуская мягкие пряди сквозь пальцы, невесомо провел по гладкой скуле. — Что ты чувствуешь?  
Коннор вздрогнул и посмотрел на него, все так же запрокинув голову, удивленно расширенными глазами:  
— Тебя… в себе… Тебе нравится, — Коннор поймал его запястья и потерся щекой сначала об одну ладонь, потом о вторую так, что у Гэвина сердце пропустило пару ударов. — Ты таким меня видишь? Таким… красивым?  
— Ты не представляешь насколько, — прошептал Гэвин, не спеша перекидывая ноги через его бедра и усаживаясь Коннору на колени.  
Гэвин прижался ртом к его шее и провел языком от ключиц к уху, вырывая тихое и удивленное «о-о-о».  
Охренеть, кажется, сработало! Коннор под ним затих и задеревенел, словно боялся пошевелиться, диод отчаянно крутился желтым, глаза невидяще смотрели в потолок.  
Гэвин вдавил его в стул, потираясь промежностью о его бедра. Жесткая синтетическая ткань униформы мучительно прошлась по чувствительной коже, и Коннор тихонько застонал, растерянно уставившись на Гэвина.  
Рид был близок к тому, чтобы окончательно рехнуться от счастья и кончить просто от выражения этой очаровательной беспомощности на лице Коннора, но он намеревался дать ему намного больше.  
— Отомри, жестянка, — прошептал Гэвин ему в ухо, ерзая на коленях, — и погладь меня.  
Коннор повиновался совершенно автоматически, не так, как когда инициатива была в его руках. Все внимание уходило на новые ощущения, но Коннор положил ладони ему на спину и медленно, слегка притормаживая, повел вниз. Сжал ягодицы и сам же судорожно втянул воздух, вентилируя системы.  
Гэвин перехватил его руку, положил на свой член и выдохнул в самые губы:  
— Повибрируй слегка, детка…  
И Коннор повибрировал, едва сжав пальцы, и тут же его пробила дрожь во всем теле. Оцифрованные ощущения ворвались в него шквалом, сметая все системные ограничения. Сенсоры зашкалило. Изображение поплыло, на пару секунд он вообще потерял зрение. Его накрыла паника, но чужое удовольствие, разливающееся внутри, словно его собственное, заставляло продолжать. Это было мучительно и сладко одновременно. Чувств было больше, чем он когда-либо переживал, и в то же время ничтожно мало. Хотелось еще, больше, сильнее. Коннор ничего не мог понять или проанализировать. С ним никогда не происходило ничего подобного. Его ресурсов хватало только на то, чтобы принимать и регистрировать. Его выкручивало горячим болезненным напряжением, но не было ни сил, ни желания остановить это.  
— Боже мой, Коннор… — он почувствовал, как Гэвин упирается лбом в его плечо. Он был на грани. Они оба были на грани. — Стой.  
Коннор остановился так резко, словно выключился, и совершенно ошалевшим взглядом смотрел на Рида. Чистый кайф сменился отчаянием. Напряжение такое, что сбоили системы, все платы словно пережгло. Гэвин был совсем близко, с пьяным лихорадочным взглядом, а внутри натянутый как струна, звенел от желания. Между ног у него свело до боли, головка блестела от предэякулята.  
— У тебя скин сбоит, — севшим, полным восторга голосом прошептал Гэвин. — Пятнами весь идешь. Ты вообще как?  
— Меня коротит. Мне надо больше… — Коннор умоляюще посмотрел на него, сжимая пальцы на бедрах. — Пожалуйста, Гэвин…  
— Нет… притормози, — Гэвин с трудом подтянулся выше и ближе к Коннору. — Я дам тебе все распробовать, но не сразу. Что ты чувствуешь?  
Гэвин задал вопрос. Коннор не был в состоянии анализировать. У него самого между ног горело и тяжело тянуло, так хорошо и так невыносимо одновременно, и всего его будто вот-вот вывернет наизнанку.  
— Ты словно весь во мне… везде… во всех системах… во всех биокомпонентах… Твое сердце бьется во мне. Твое удовольствие жжет меня… Жажда, голод, желание… Разве можно так хотеть? Мне кажется, я умру, если ты сейчас уйдешь… Как вы с этим живете?  
— Тебе не нравится? — Гэвину далось это с огромным трудом, но не хватало, чтобы ему тут опять андроида в офлайн вынесло.  
— Да… нет… не знаю…  
— Прикрути чувствительность. Слишком много для тебя сразу. Отрегулируй слегка.  
— Я не хочу…  
— А ты чуть-чуть. Для меня. Ладно?  
— Ладно.  
— Вот и отлично. Не торопись, — Гэвин уже немного пришел в себя, и это передалось Коннору — взгляд стал осмысленным, картинка стабилизировалась. — Идем в спальню. Это же твой первый раз, мы не будем ебаться на кухне. Мы сделаем это как-нибудь потом, если захочешь.  
Гэвин заставил себя встать с его колен и потянул за собой.  
— Формально, это не первый раз, — ответил Коннор.  
— Просто заткнись уже и раздевайся.  
Повторять не пришлось. Коннор поскидывал одежду прямо на пол по дороге к постели.  
В спальне Гэвин толкнул его на кровать и снова уселся сверху, седлая бедра, тесно притираясь членом к члену Коннора. Скин прокатился мерцающими волнами, оголяя пластик. Господи, какой же он охуенный на ощупь! Гэвин не сдержал низкого стона, который тут же эхом повторил Коннор, и, уже не нежничая, впился в его раскрытый рот, жадно и требовательно вылизывая языком, поглаживая руками искусственные ребра. Губы без скина были твердыми и гладкими, а язык во рту все такой же живой, влажный и нагревшийся. Гэвина вело от этого контраста. Коннор под ним мелко вибрировал и ничему не сопротивлялся. Кажется, он вообще утратил контроль над телом, потому что даже руки так и оставались безвольно раскинутыми в стороны, только пальцы механически сжимались и разжимались. Гэвин осознал это уже где-то на грани. Мозг, затопленный желанием, опьяненный этой безоговорочной покорностью, уже ничего не соображал, но Гэвин хрипло поинтересовался:  
— Ты как?  
— Еще…  
Гэвин отметил желтый диод — ну ладно, еще так еще.  
— Обними меня, я хочу, чтобы ты знал, как я чувствую тебя.  
Коннор обнял так, что ребра затрещали, и тут же сам спохватился и испуганно посмотрел на Гэвина:  
— Прости…  
— Все хорошо, просто давай чуть легче, — Гэвин усмехнулся, и снова поцеловал шею.  
Куснул ключицу. Наклонился к груди, покрывая поцелуями. Скин мерцал и расплывался. Гэвин никогда еще не видел Коннора настолько отпустившим себя, и это доставляло невероятно.  
Вот нахрена его было такого создавать без функции на еблю? Зачем этот нереальный на ощупь, но такой живой и теплый скин? Зачем это тело с идеальными пропорциями, с этими родинками, впадинками и изгибами? Нахуя эти глаза, скулы, губы? Он же сексуальнее любого сексбота, а ему не вшили опций для секса. Они там в Киберлайф либо конченные дебилы, либо, наоборот, слишком утонченные извращенцы и садисты.  
Гэвин уже сполз ниже, вылизывая круглый шов тириумного насоса, когда поднял взгляд на Коннора и обнаружил, что тот трахает себя пальцами в рот, закрыв глаза, скользит ими по мокрому языку, непроизвольно вздрагивая.  
— Ох, блядь… — только и смог выдохнуть Гэвин, не в силах оторваться от зрелища.  
Он даже в самых смелых фантазиях не мог предположить, что Коннор может смотреть так расфокусировано и пьяно, что выражение лица может быть настолько растерянным и просящим, что стоны будут такими тихими и низкими, но сексуальней любых порнушных вскриков.  
Коннор убрал пальцы изо рта и улыбнулся ему так открыто и нежно, что у Гэвина сердце чуть не стало.  
— Ты слышишь мои мысли? — спросил Гэвин.  
— Нет.  
— Но ты знаешь что я чувствую.  
— Да… — и Коннор снова обезоруживающе улыбнулся. Машины не могут так улыбаться. Не могут так смотреть. Не могут так с придыханием шептать «да».  
— Гэвин… — дрогнувшим голосом позвал Коннор, — пожалуйста, мне больно…  
Конечно, больно. У Гэвина от возбуждения сводило чуть ли не судорогой, член болезненно ныл, и Гэвин пару раз провел по стволу, слегка снимая напряжение. Коннор тут же задохнулся, откидывая назад голову, до синяков сжимая пальцы на его плечах, но Гэвин не обратил на это внимания, и Коннор разжал не сразу.  
Гэвин вдруг понял, что если он хочет поиметь Коннора, то придется поиметь себя Коннором. Господи, ну почему у него все в жизни через жопу?!  
— Что? — Коннор чутко отозвался на внутреннее замешательство Рида. — Что не так?  
— Все так, детка, подожди, — Гэвин нашел в себе силы отлипнуть от Коннора и дотянуться до тумбочки. Ну почему он, еблан такой, не подумал об этом в душе и не подготовил себя заранее? — Сейчас все будет.  
Это был провтык. С Коннором Гэвин еще ни разу не подставлялся, да в общем и не собирался. Хорошо, хоть лубрикант у него валялся еще с прошлого года. Гэвин мысленно отвесил себе пинок, за то, что совсем забыл, что бутафорской дырки у Коннора нет, только бутафорский член. Ну и ладно. Второй отлично гнется во все стороны. Гэвин вылил смазку на ладонь, провел по члену Коннора и вставил в себя палец. Коннор рефлекторно дернул бедрами вверх и взгляд стал совсем беспомощный.  
— Ш-ш-ш… ну чего ты, терпимо же, — сказал ему Гэвин и погладил второй рукой напряженный живот. — Все хорошо?  
— Да… — растерянно отозвался Коннор, завороженно следя за ним.  
До Гэвина только теперь дошло, что он, абсолютно не стесняясь, растягивает себя пальцами, стоя на коленях перед андроидом, которого еще несколько месяцев назад готов был сдать в утиль. А тот смотрит на него, словно в спальне творится некая священная мистерия, словно кроме Гэвина никого во всем мире не осталось, словно завтра не наступит никогда. Киберлайф не могли такое запрограммировать. Никто не смог бы.  
Гэвин добавил третий палец и чуть поморщился, Коннор взволнованно охнул.  
— Все нормально, — постарался успокоить его Гэвин. — Тебе будет хорошо.  
Коннор доверчиво кивнул и потянул руки навстречу. Гэвин помог ему сесть и позволил себя обнять.  
— Ты мне веришь?  
— Да.  
— Сначала будет неприятно, но это пройдет. Потом будет хорошо, — Гэвин поцеловал его теперь уже нежно и успокаивающе.  
Коннор обнимал его крепче и гладил по спине и ягодицам, зарывался в волосы.  
— Я не думал, что тебе настолько нравится, когда я тебя трогаю, — улыбнулся он, когда Гэвин оторвался от его губ, — и когда целую.  
— Очень нравится, — честно ответил Гэвин. — А сейчас мне понравится еще кое-что.  
Он придержал член Коннора, направляя в себя, и медленно опустился на него, судорожно втянув воздух и закусив губу.  
— Больно! — Коннор отчаянно дернулся назад, но Гэвин удержал его на месте, вцепившись в плечи и обхватив ногами талию.  
Диод переметнулся на красный, Коннор смотрел испугано и затравленно.  
— Прекрати!  
Гэвин постарался дышать глубже. Нет, он все-таки дебил! Надо было себя лучше подготовить. Надо было сутки накануне с анальной пробкой проходить, прежде чем подключать к себе Коннора.  
— Тебе больно! Не делай этого, Гэвин, — практически проскулил Коннор, глаза у него стали влажные и совсем отчаянные, по щеке скатилась капля. — Не надо!  
Гэвин заткнул его поцелуем и слегка качнул бедрами. Коннор завыл ему в рот и, кажется, поцарапал спину. Гэвин поймал его за руку и положил ее себе на член, переплетая пальцы, задавая плавный неспешный ритм. Боль начала стихать, уступая место одуряющей заполненности. Щеки у Коннора были мокрые. Диод пульсировал красным. Пиздец, отрешенно подумал Гэвин, покачиваясь на члене, подыскивая угол.  
А потом он приноровился как надо и сам протяжно застонал, так хорошо ему стало. Он оторвался от губ Коннора, положил руки на шею, повел чуть выше, зарываясь в волосы. Коннор больше не вырывался. Он слегка откинулся назад, опираясь на руки, и двигал бедрами вместе с Гэвином, идеально попадая в ритм, не отрывая от него взгляда, забыв закрыть рот.  
Гэвин отстраненно подумал, что это самое лучшее и правильное, что он когда-либо делал в своей гребанной жизни, и вот теперь не жалко и сдохнуть.  
А потом отпустил себя, отдавая Коннору все: судорожный ритм, сбившееся дыхание, сердце на грани инфаркта, шквал эндорфинов, взмокшее от пота тело, сведенные судорогой ноги, пульсирующее в мозгу, такое же красное, как диод у Коннора, животное, «еще-еще-еще» и дикий первобытный кайф.  
Оргазм прокатился по телу волной, перемалывая кости, мышцы, нервы, и вышвырнул в теплую вязкую темноту. Перед глазами поплыли цветные пятна. Было душно, катастрофически не хватало воздуха. Кажется, он только что кричал. Гэвин не был уверен, потому что весь мир вокруг развалился на куски, и теперь, как в отмотанной назад съемке, собирался обратно. Он пришел в себя от того, что под ним, открыв рот в беззвучном крике, бился Коннор. Скин исчез, Коннора трясло похлеще, чем стиральную машинку.  
С Гэвина мигом слетела вся посторгазменная нега, а сам Гэвин в ужасе слетел с Коннора и чуть не свалился с кровати. Андроид выгнулся дугой, застыв в неестественном положении на пару секунд, и рухнул обратно на простынь, словно манекен. Диод подмигнул красным и погас. Гэвин весь похолодел — диод никогда не гас!  
Рид трясущимися руками содрал с себя электрочипы, выбрасывая их в сторону. Коннор раскинулся на его постели безжизненной куклой, забрызганный его спермой, с мокрыми подтеками на гладких пластиковых щеках.  
Гэвин на четвереньках подполз к нему, обнимая ладонями искусственное лицо. Его колотило, в голове все смешалось, ужас парализующим ядом растекся по венам. Гэвин никогда не боялся за свою жизнь, и он даже не предполагал, что можно настолько испугаться смерти. Чужой смерти.  
— Коннор… да ну, ради Бог… — голос не слушался, звуки застряли в горле, глаза жгло.  
Он не заметил, как зажегся голубым диод под пальцами. Сначала начал восстанавливаться скин, и Гэвин сморгнул навернувшиеся злые слезы, выдыхая, крепче сжал лицо в ладонях, жадно вглядываясь.  
Веки дрогнули, и Коннор открыл свои невозможно живые глаза и посмотрел на него тепло и нежно, улыбнулся ласковой улыбкой, от которой в груди заныло и реветь теперь хотелось от облегчения.  
Реветь Гэвин, конечно, не стал, отвернулся, зло растирая лицо руками.  
— Эй, ты чего? — позвал Коннор и погладил его бедро.  
— Ничего, — через силу выдавил Гэвин, наконец-то взяв себя в руки. — Какого хуя вот это сейчас было?  
— Я полностью перезагрузился, — ответил Коннор, немного растеряно.  
— Ну, я рад, — Гэвин встал с кровати и зачем-то замотался в простыню. — Уговорил. Больше никаких экспериментов. Черт с тобой. Обойдемся так. Лучше асексуальный андроид, чем мертвый андроид. Будешь вибратором в полный рост…  
— Гэвин, ты подумал, что я что? Умер, что ли? — Коннор сел на кровати и попробовал поймать Рида за простыню, но тот увернулся.  
— Да меня чуть инфаркт не хватил в сраных тридцать шесть лет! Я тебя таким никогда не видел! Уже представил себе эту сцену в сервисном центре: «Здрасте, я тут вашего андроида затрахал насмерть. Не отремонтируете? Что вы говорите? Не подлежит восстановлению?» — Гэвина несло. — Почему вообще никто не выдал к тебе инструкцию? Хули ты сам не предупредил?! Я думал, я тут поседею!  
Коннор выслушал это со всей внимательностью и совершенно по-человечески вздохнул.  
— Гэвин, подойди, пожалуйста.  
Рид хотел огрызнуться, но сил уже не было. После стресса накрыло нервным истощением, и он устало сел на кровать. Коннор пододвинулся к нему, обнимая.  
— Во-первых, я полностью автономный, ко мне нет инструкции. Во-вторых, извини, что напугал, но я сам не знал, что так отреагирую. А в-третьих, Гэвин, это было самое восхитительное, что я когда-либо испытывал и переживал. Ты был прав: мне не с чем было сравнивать.  
Гэвин с сомнением посмотрел на него.  
— Правда?  
— Чистая.  
— А как ты себя сейчас чувствуешь?  
— Словно отформатировался.  
— Не понял.  
— Легким и счастливым, — улыбнулся Коннор, целуя его в висок и ненавязчиво стягивая с него простыню. — И я хочу повторить.  
— О, — Гэвин вцепился в простыню и дернул ее обратно, — ну, тогда позже как-нибудь.  
— Завтра? — с надеждой спросил Коннор.  
— Через пару дней. А лучше через недельку.  
Коннор нехорошо прищурился. Диод перешел на желтый.  
«Они подсаживаются похлеще, чем люди на красный лед», — вспомнил Гэвин и вздрогнул.  
Ну вот, только андроида-сексоголика ему не хватало.


End file.
